ninefandomcom-20200216-history
9 (Character)
9 is the final creation of the Scientist, the closest to perfection, and the main character of both the 2005 short and the 2009 film. 2005 short film Description Not a lot changes between his short film self, and his movie self. The burlap seems to be of a darker color but otherwise, no changes have been made. He retains most of his personality, most notably his curiosity. He's shown as (a much older) 5's apprentice. Role in film Tagline To save us... 2009 film Description 9 is the most physically refined of all the stitchpunks, being simple in design. A zipper closes his front, and his body is made of burlap. He carries a lightstaff made from part of 2's staff, part of 2's hat and a car light bulb, though he later loses this. 9 is a rather naive, easygoing stitchpunk. He trusts people easily as a result of this. He's highly curious and has a proactive nature, causing him to oppose 1's strategy of hiding, and instead opt for action. Because of this, he and 1 don't get along very well at first. 9 seems to be a bit of a dork, as well, shown best when he tries to flirt with 7 in the "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" scene. He also has a clever side to him, appearing to be good at making traps for the machines. ''"9" Scientist Facebook'' According to the Scientist's Facebook page, 9 was awakened on Tuesday, September 8th at 4:15PM. Due to the fact his creation took the last of the Scientist's soul, nothing could be told about 9's personality, or his role with the other stitchpunks. Fiction Role Voice Actor: Elijah Wood Trivia *9 has seven red stitches on his left arm, received from getting his fabric torn on the edge of a can while escaping the Cat Beast. *9 appears to show feelings for 7; he gives her a look of admiration after she defeats the Cat Beast, he acts shy towards her shortly after this, he tries to flirt with her (and totally and completely fails), and they're seen holding hands before 9 faces the Fabrication Machine, and at the end of the film. *9 did not awaken directly after the soul transfer, possibly because he did not receive any sort of awakening jolt. Instead, he remained in a sleep-like state for around ten years, and finally awoke only when the rope holding him up snapped. 9 seems to be closets to 5 and 7. 1 and 9 disliked eachother until they finally respected each other. 9 was also close to 2 but didnt get to have a father-son restonship with him beecause of his early death. 5 appares much like 9's brother. 9 and 5 are best freinds. Soon after 9 and 5 first meet 5 quietly told 8 to not push 9. When 5 was going thourgh a though time 9 would pat him on the back. 9 was very upset when 5 was killed. However before 5 left to go with the other sticthpunks who were killed to 9 was happy to see 5 and 5 happy to see 9. 9 semes to have romantic fellings for 7. Their is very stronge evidnce that 9 loves 7. 6 semes to puzzle 9 due to his odd nauture. But 9 is also the only person who really respects and understands 6's theiors. 9 saw 8 as a bully but 8 also obayed 9 when 7's leg was caught in the winged beast's harpon. 9 was happy to see 8 being nice to 6 before the sole's rose to the sky. 3 and 4 are much like 9's childern.He cares about them and finds them inquitive.